This invention relates generally to apparel as a fashion accessory, particularly to an improved system for attachment to shoes, boots, ankles, other body parts or pets. Similar accessories can be found in the following patents.
This invention discloses an easy and convenient method of attaching and detaching a fashionable and functionable pouch accessory to footwear, other body parts or a pet""s collar. The inventors of the pouch (known as The Shoe Thing) have discovered the need for this product for the following reasons:
1. For athletesxe2x80x94while exercising, jogging or playing sports, a convenient and safe place is needed to keep money, keys, identification, etc. Pockets are not always available or safe.
2. For childrenxe2x80x94a fun, convenient and safe place is needed to carry lunch money, house keys and identification.
3. For fashion conscious individualsxe2x80x94when use of pockets or carrying a purse are not options, as noted in 1. and 2. above, The Shoe Thing coordinates and adds to any outfit.
4. For petsxe2x80x94when more than just an identification tag is needed, the pouch provides a safe place to keep other items as well as identification.
The Shoe Thing is a small pouch accessory with an identification pocket that is visible only when in the open position. The pouch easily attaches and detaches to shoelaces, shoes, boots, any other form of footwear or any other body part, including: ankle, leg, wrist, arm or neck, or a pet""s collar with or without a separate adjustable strap, band, rope or chain made of nylon, leather, plastic, cotton, metal, any other suitable material or any combination of the above materials. The loop located on the back and side is made of adjustable elastic to fit and slide freely along any size strap. The strap is also adjustable by means of a buckle, clip, hook and loop closure, snap, hook or any other suitable means of closure to fit on any size appendage. A shoelace or adjustable strap fits through a loop, hole or opening of any kind at the top, bottom, front, side, corner or center of The Shoe Thing. The pouch comes in a variety of shapes. These shapes are rectangular, square, round, triangle, heart, butterfly, dog, cat, star, flower, car, football, etc. or any other suitable shape. The pouch comes in a variety of colors, patterns, textures and designs or a combination thereof. The fabric or material is printed, embossed, embroidered, appliqued, painted, photo transferred or decorated and ornamented in any other way. The pouch is made of a variety of materials, including: cotton, cotton blends, nylon, plastic, paper, leather, suede, fur, imitation leather, imitation suede, imitation fur, any other suitable material or any combination of the above materials. The pouch opens and closes with a zipper, snap, hook and loop closure or any other suitable form of closure. The pattern may vary in size and shape, but generally consists one piece of material for the outside, three pieces of material for the inside to form pockets, a zipper, hook and loop closure and two elastic loops. The pouch holds identification, keys, money, medical or special instructions and other small items. This invention is not to be construed as limited to the particular forms disclosed herein, since these are to be regarded as illustrative rather than restrictive. It is therefore to be understood that the invention may be practiced within the scope of the claims and detailed descriptions otherwise than as specifically described. The above and other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent on examination of the following description, including the drawings in which like reference numerals refer to like parts.